


It's like looking into a mirror.

by Kitten



Series: It's like looking into a mirror. (a.k.a Mirrorfic) [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: :'), :D, AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other, also haha it'll take 16 chapters just to meet everyone, go at it as in the game, i mean wink, it all depends on what happens i guess, lucky them huh, maybe maybe, the canon stuff happened but they beat the game and got stuck here, there might not be any sexy times, there will be no sexy times in this fic, they get to go at it again, this fic is actually stupid why am i writing this, this only exists because of some picture from da that i can't even find anymore damn, wink wank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten/pseuds/Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>----------It's like looking into a mirror. A mirror that send you to an alternate universe.</p><p>They make both a new Earth and Alternia. Nothing was really different on the new Earth, and the new Alternia was peaceful. Karkat, John and all of their friends settled in quickly and resumed their lives as if the game never happened.</p><p>Everyone goes to sleep in their beds and recuperacoons, like normal. But what they find when they wake up is anything but. Most wake up outside, some wake up in some random room that they're sure they didn't fall asleep in. They each meet someone who is the opposite gender and a lot like themselves look-wise, but their complete opposite personality-wise.</p><p>On this other Alternia, the hemospectrum is backwards. The red bloods are at the top, the sea dwellers, and the purple bloods are at the bottom. Tyrian purple is considered mutant and those with it stay hidden, wearing a grey sign. </p><p>Turns out these new people are about to play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ---Pesterlogs

captivatedGranite [CG] began trolling amethystApparition [AA]  
CG: ALBION!  
AA: hey kaliara.  
CG: GUESS WHAT!  
AA: what?  
CG: THERE'S A BOY ON THE GROUND OUTSIDE OF MY HIVE THAT LOOK JUST LIKE ME!  
AA: you too?  
CG: O:B  
AA: there is a girl outside my hive too.  
AA: she doesnt look too much like me.  
AA: we have the same horns.  
AA: and we have the same signs.  
AA: and even then hers is dark red, not purple.  
CG: OH?  
CG: WOW SHE'S REALLY UP THERE ON THE HEMOSPECTRUM, ISN'T SHE?  
AA: yeah.  
AA: what about yours?  
CG: SAME SIGN AND IT'S GREY, JUST LIKE MINE.  
AA: so is his blood like yours?  
AA: whatever yours is anyway.  
CG: /:B  
CG: I DON'T KNOW.  
CG: I'M NOT CUTTING HIM TO FIND OUT.  
AA: i wouldnt either.  
AA: blood kind of creeps me out.  
CG: EVERYTHING CREEPS YOU OUT!  
AA: right...  
CG: SO, IS SHE ALIVE?  
AA: yes.  
CG: ARE YOU EXCITED ABOUT HER WAKING UP?? I AM!  
AA: not really?  
AA: i dont know who she is and it makes me nervous.  
CG: EVERYTHING MAKES YOU NERVOUS!!  
CG: ANYWAY, I'M GOING TO GO TELL/ASK EVERYONE ELSE ABOUT THIS STUFF.  
AA: ok.  
CG: BYE!!  
AA: bye.  
captivatedGranite [CG] ceased trolling amethystApparition [AA]

\-------------

captivatedGranite [CG] began trolling ampleTenacious [AT]  
CG: TEAGAN!  
CG: TEAGAN TEAGAN TEAGAN!  
CG: PLEASE BE HOME.  
AT: wHAT'S UP GIRL,  
CG: THERE YOU ARE!  
AT: yEAH, SORRY IF i DON'T ANSWER RIGHT AWAY,  
AT: dEALING WITH SOME WEIRD GUY OUTSIDE OF MY HIVE,  
CG: OH COOL, SO YOU HAVE SOMEONE OUTSIDE TOO!  
AT: }:?  
CG: ALBION AND I DO TOO.  
CG: DOES HE LOOK ANYTHING LIKE YOU?  
AT: yEAH,  
AT: sAME HORNS,  
CG: AND SIGN?  
AT: i DUNNO,  
AT: hE'S ON HIS STOMACH,  
CG: FLIP HIM OVER THEN.  
AT: tHAT'S GONNA BE KIND OF HARD,  
AT: cONSIDERING HE'S ON HIS STOMACH,  
CG: OH  
CG: RIGHT  
CG: I FORGOT THAT YOUR HORNS ARE REALLY BIG.  
AT: sHOULD i KICK HIM,  
CG: WHAT  
CG: NO!  
CG: WHY WOULD YOU KICK HIM?  
AT: mAYBE HE'LL ROLL OVER,  
AT: hE MIGHT WAKE UP,  
AT: aND THAT'LL JUST MAKE EVERYTHING EASIER,  
CG: OH MY GOSH DON'T KICK HIM.  
AT: fINE,  
AT: wHAT DO i DO THEN,  
CG: WAIT?  
AT: nOPE, tOO LATE,  
CG: WHAT DID YOU DO.  
AT: kICKED HIM,  
CG: TEAGAN!!!  
AT: hE'S IN FRONT OF MY HIVE, hE'S GOING TO WAKE UP WHEN i TELL HIM TO,  
CG: WOW.  
AT: gOTTA GO NOW, hAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS GUY NOW,  
CG: OKAY.  
AT: hE HAS BROWN BLOOD, BY THE WAY  
CG: OH I WISH I HAD A HIGHLOOD IN FRONT OF MY HIVE.  
CG: OKAY YEAH NO  
CG: I TAKE THAT BACK, I'M OKAY WITH MISTER GREY SIGN HERE.  
AT: hAHA, bYE,  
CG: BYE BYE.  
captivatedGranite [CG] ceased trolling ampleTenacious [AT]

\-------------

captivatedGranite [CG] began trolling twinAgitato [TA]  
CG: HEY SOPHIE, I'M MESSAGING YOU, BUT I HAVE NO IDEA IF YOUR COMPUTER IS EVEN ON.  
TA: no, iit2 not.  
CG: OKAY, I'LL COME BACK LATER THEN.  
TA: what'2 up?  
CG: THERE'S A BOY OUTSIDE.  
TA: me two.  
CG: SAME HORNS AND SIGN?  
TA: yep.  
TA: hii2 2iign ii2 yellow though.  
CG: EVERYONE HAS HIGHBLOODS AND I HAVE MISTER GREY SIGN.  
CG: ALSO MISTER GREY SIGN IS HIS NAME UNTIL I HE WAKES UP AND TELLS ME HIS NAME.  
CG: SO DOES HE HAVE YOUR EYES?  
TA: and he ha2 your no2e.  
CG: OMG SOPHIE.  
TA: hehe.  
TA: ye2, he doe2 have my eye2.  
TA: but the color2 are swiitched around.  
CG: HOW DO YOU KNOW?  
TA: hii2 gla22e2 are tiinted red and blue.  
TA: ii'm gue22iing two match hii2 eye2?  
CG: OH.  
CG: YOU WEAR GLASSES, RIGHT?  
TA: yeah but miine don't have any color.  
TA: one of hii2 2hoe2 ii2 black and the other ii2 whiite.  
CG: ?:B  
TA: ii have no iidea.  
TA: 2o ii'm a22umiing mii2ter grey 2iign ha2 the 2ame 2iign and horn2 a2 you?  
CG: YEP.  
CG: OKAY, I'M GOING TO GO NOW SO I CAN FINISH CHECKING ON EVERYONE!  
CG: I WANT TO TALK TO EVERYONE BEFORE MISTER GREY SIGN WAKES UP.  
TA: alriighty mii22 grey 2iign.  
CG: OMG.  
TA: ii'm goiing two go get my keyboard 2o ii can 2iit on the roof and play 2omethiing for my lu2u2.  
CG: OKEY-DOKEY!  
TA: bye bye.  
CG: BYE!  
captivatedGranite [CG] ceased trolling twinAgitato [TA]

\-------------

captivatedGranite [CG] began trolling adeptCanine [AC]  
CG: HI NEWTON.  
AC: :33 < whats up  
CG: SIGH, SOMEONE NEEDS TO REMIND ME WHY I EVEN TALK TO YOU.  
AC: :33 < was that a complement?  
CG: NO AND YOU KNOW IT WASN'T, THAT WASN'T EVEN CLOSE TO A COMPLEMENT.  
CG: IS THERE SOMEONE OUTSIDE OF YOU HIVE?  
CG: CAVE.  
AC: :33 <  yeah  
AC: :33 <  a girl. ://  
CG: HEHE, IS SHE CUTE?  
AC: :33 <  hell no! its a fucking cat!  
CG: OH  
CG: SORRY?  
AC: :33 <  shes fucking purring in her sleep  
CG: MHM.  
AC: :33 <  should i kill her?  
AC: :33 <  im highly considering this  
CG: DON'T KILL HER!  
CG: WHAT IF SHE'S NICE?  
AC: :33 <  nice or not shes a cat  
AC: :33 <  i prefer dogs  
AC: :33 <  no  
CG: WHAT COLOR IS HER SIGN?  
AC: :33 <  i cant s33 shes curled up  
AC: :33 <  like a cat  
CG: /ROLLS EYES  
CG: ANYWAY, POKE HER TO GET HER TO MOVE.  
AC: :33 <  im not touching her  
AC: :33 <  no  
CG: USE A STICK.  
CG: BUT DON'T CHEW ON IT.  
CG: POKE HER THEN CHEW  
AC: :33 <  fiiiiiiine  
AC: :33 <  gr33n  
AC: :33 <  its gr33n  
CG: HEHE SHE'S HIGHER ON THE HEMOSPECTRUM THAN YOU ARE!  
AC: :33 <  rub it in will you  
CG: I'M TRYING.  
AC: :33 <  bark!  
CG: ANYWAY  
CG: KALVIN IS NEXT.  
AC: :33 <  lol good luck with that  
CG: EVEN IF I NEEDED ANY LUCK, ALL OF IT WAS USED ON YOU.  
AC: :33 <  ;33  
AC: :33 <  bye  
CG: BYE  
captivatedGranite [CG] ceased trolling adeptCanine [AC]

\-------------

captivatedGranite [CG] began trolling greyscaleAnatomy [GA]  
CG: HEY KALVIN IS THERE A GIRL OUTSIDE.  
GA: Was That Even A Question  
CG: NOT REALLY.  
GA: Yes There Is  
CG: SAME HORNS AND SIGN?  
GA: Yep  
CG: WHAT COLOR IS HER SIGN?  
GA: Jade Green  
CG: IS SHE PRETTY?  
GA: I Dont Know  
GA: I Guess  
CG: SIGH.  
GA: What About Your Boy  
CG: SAME HORNS, SAME SIGN AND SAME COLOR.  
GA: Grey  
CG: IF ONE MORE PERSON SAYS THAT.  
GA: Sorry  
GA: How Many People Have Said That  
CG: IF I REMEMBER RIGHT, MAYBE ONE.  
GA: Um  
CG: SO YOU'RE THE SECOND AND TOBIAS IS GOING TO BE THE THIRD.  
GA: How Do You Know  
CG: YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW.  
GA: Right  
GA: I Cant Get Ahold Of Him  
CG: WHAT?  
CG: IS HIS COMPUTER OFF OR SOMETHING?  
GA: Its Never Off  
GA: I Wish I Knew What He Was Doing  
CG: UHH HE'S NEXT ON MY LIST OF PEOPLE TO MESSAGE SO I'LL CHECK ON HIM FOR YOU.  
GA: That Would Be Great  
GA: Thank You  
CG: NO PROBLEM!  
CG: I FACT I'M GOING TO GO DO THAT RIGHT NOW.  
GA: Alright  
GA: Have Fun  
CG: HAHA.  
CG: BYE!!  
GA: Bye  
captivatedGranite [CG] ceased trolling greyscaleAnatomy [GA]

\-------------

captivatedGranite [CG] began trolling greenCholeric [GC]  
CG: TOBIAS!  
GC: WH4T  
CG: I'M FAIRLY SURE YOU KNOW WHAT.  
GC: NO NOT R34LLY  
CG: KALVIN.  
GC: WH4T 4BOUT H1M  
CG: WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING HIM?  
GC: 1 JUST GOT ON MY COMPUT3R  
GC: 1'V3 B33N OUTS1DE  
CG: TELL ME ABOUT IT!  
GC: WH4T  
CG: THE GIRL!  
GC: OH TH4T  
GC: I M34N H3R  
CG: ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT HER?  
GC: W4SNT PL4NN1NG ON 1T  
CG: PLEEEEEEEEASE!  
GC: OH MY FUCK1NG GOD  
CG: ?:B  
GC: YOU PUT 31GHT 3S 1N TH4T WORD  
CG: OH  
CG: OOPS  
CG: SORRY.  
CG: PLEASE!  
GC: SH3S 4 TROLL  
GC: H4S HORNS L1K3 M3  
GC: S4M3 S1GN 4S M3  
GC: SH3 H4S SOM3 COOL 4S H3LL GL4SS3S TH4T 1M CURR3NTLY W34R1NG  
CG: YOU TOOK HER GLASSES.  
GC: Y3S  
CG: WHY.  
GC: TH3YR3 COOL  
GC: 1 JUST TOLD YOU TH4T  
CG: OKAY THEN.  
CG: WHAT'S SHE WEARING?  
GC: WOW K4L14R4  
CG: OH MY GOSH!!  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!  
GC: BL4CK SH1RT W1TH H3R S1GN  
GC: MY S1GN  
GC: BUT 1TS 1N T34L 1NST34D OF J4D3 GR33N  
GC: D4RK GR3Y P4NTS  
GC: 4ND BR1GHT R3D SHO3S  
CG: AND SHE USED TO HAVE GLASSES ON.  
GC: Y34H  
GC: WH4T 4BOUT YOURS  
CG: MY WHAT?  
GC: YOUR BOY  
CG: OH!  
CG: FROM WHAT I CAN TELL, HE'S REALLY SHORT.  
CG: HE'S GOT MY HORNS AND SIGN, AND THE SIGN IS EVEN THE SAME COLOR!  
GC: GR3Y  
CG: ...  
CG: YEAH.  
GC: GO ON  
CG: HE'S WEARING A SWEATER THAT'S WAY TO BIG FOR HIM.  
GC: WH4T 3V3N 1S YOUR BLOOD COLOR  
CG: OMG STOP ASKING THAT QUESTION!  
CG: YOU'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC.  
GC: NO 1 CH4NGD TH3 TOP1C  
GC: 4ND YOU'R3 4VO1D1NG TH3 TOP1C  
CG: I REFUSE TO TALK ABOUT THIS.  
GC: F1N3  
GC: WHO 3LS3 H4S SOM3ON3 OUTS1D3  
CG: JUST A SECOND, LET ME REMEMBER WHO I'VE TALKED TO.  
CG: ME AND YOU, OBVIOUSLY.  
CG: ALBION, TEAGAN, SOPHIE, NEWTON AND KALVIN.  
CG: THAT I KNOW OF.  
GC: TH3YR3 4L1V3 R1GHT  
CG: WHAT  
CG: YOU  
CG: YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED OR ANYTHING?  
GC: NOP3  
CG: YES, THEY ARE ALIVE.  
GC: OK4Y  
GC: 1M GO1NG TO GO 1NS1D3 4ND LOCK MY DOORS NOW  
CG: YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE HER INSIDE?  
GC: NO  
CG: WHAT IF THE SUN COMES BEFORE SHE WAKES UP?  
GC: TH3N SH3S 4 GON3R  
CG: TOBIAS!!!  
GC: OK4Y F1N3  
GC: 1M NOT T4K1NG H3R 1NS1D3  
GC: BUT 1LL DRAG H3R OV3R TO TH3 S1D3 OF MY TR33 TH4T TH3 SUN DO3SNT TOUCH  
CG: OKAY GOOD.  
GC: BY3  
CG: BYE MISTER GRUMPY!  
captivatedGranite [CG] ceased trolling greenCholeric [GC]

\-------------

captivatedGranite [CG] began trolling amicableGossamer [AG]  
CG: VESTER!  
CG: VESTER?  
CG: VESTERRRRRRRR.  
CG: COME ON.  
AG: Hey.  
CG: THERE YOU ARE!  
AG: What's up?  
CG: IS THERE A GIRL OUTSIDE OF YOUR HIVE?  
AG: Yeah, how did you know?  
CG: BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE DOES TOO.  
AG: Really????????  
CG: YEAH!  
CG: ISN'T IT COOL?  
AG: Very!  
CG: LET ME GUESS.  
CG: SHE HAS THE SAME HORNS AND SIGN BUT HER SIGN IS A DIFFERENT COLOR?  
AG: Yeah!  
AG: Her sign is 8lue, not green.  
AG: And she's a girl.  
CG: I FIGURED THAT.  
AG: Should I wake her up?  
CG: DO YOU WANT TO?  
AG: Do you think she'll 8e mad at me? What if I wake her 8efore she's ready?  
CG: THAT'S.... YOUR CHOICE?  
AG: I guess so.  
AG: Just a minute.  
CG: OKAY.  
CG: WELL?  
CG: HELLO?  
CG: VESTER? ARE YOU STILL THERE?  
AG: 8ad idea. Very 8ad idea.  
CG: ?:B  
AG: I woke her up and she pulled out some dice that look like mine.  
AG: So I ran inside.  
CG: WHOA.  
AG: And, 8efore I ran, I saw that she had an eye like mine.  
AG: 8ut is was her left eye, not her right?  
CG: WHOA! THAT'S SO COOL.  
CG: WHAT'S SHE DOING NOW?  
AG: She's walking around shouting things that would scare even To8ias.  
CG: OH.  
CG: WOW.  
AG: OH GOD SHE'S TRYING TO GET INSIDE.  
CG: CALM DOWN!  
AG: I can't!!!!!!!! She's angry and cussing and carrying deadly dice around and I think she wants to KILL MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
CG: UM  
CG: I'M NOT SURE WHAT TO TELL YOU.  
AG: I need Teagan to come 8eat her up. ::::(  
CG: TEAGAN'S DEALING WITH A BOY OF HER OWN.  
AG: D::::  
AG: I feel so worthless.  
AG: I'm a 8oy with mind powers and dangerous dice and I don't have the courage to use either of them.  
CG: ):B  
AG: I'm going to go lock myself in a room.  
CG: ):B  
AG: 8ye.  
CG: BYE.  
captivatedGranite [CG] ceased trolling amicableGossamer [AG]

\------------

captivatedGranite [CG] began trolling coquetTenacity [CT]  
CG: EVETTE!  
CT: D--> Hey  
CG: IS THERE A GUY OUTSIDE.  
CT: D--> Yes  
CG: SAME HORNS?  
CT: D--> Yes  
CG: SAME SIGN?  
CT: D--> Yes  
CG: DIFFERENT COLOR?  
CT: D--> B100  
CG: DID YOU SEE VESTER RUN INSIDE?  
CT: D--> Yes  
CT: D--> And I just about died laughing at him  
CG: ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR GUY?  
CT: D--> He's really big  
CT: D--> And muscly  
CT: D--> Being near him makes me feel so tiny  
CG: WELL YOU'RE A PRETTY TINY GIRL.  
CT: D--> I know  
CT: D--> Ew gross he's all sweaty  
CG: ?:B  
CT: D--> Uhg I didn't know it was possibly to sweat so much  
CT: D--> And I don't have any towels or anything to clean it up  
CT: D--> Not like I would clean it up myself anyway  
CT: D--> It's his sweat  
CG: MUST BE A LOT OF SWEAT.  
CT: D--> Yeah  
CT: D--> So I'm guessing others have someone outside as well  
CG: YEP.  
CG: I STILL NEED TO TALK TO GIDGET AND THE FISH.  
CT: D--> Gidget and the fish  
CG: YEP.  
CT: D--> Sounds like a band name  
CG: IT DOES.  
CG: OKAY SO IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER.  
CG: NEWTON GOT STUCK WITH WHO I WOULD CONSIDER HIS WORST NIGHTMARE.  
CT: D--> Newton  
CG: YEAH.  
CT: D--> Please e%plain  
CG: SHE'S LIKE HE IS ABOUT THE DOG-THING BUT SHE'S A CAT.  
CT: D--> That is perfect  
CG: YOU ENJOY WATCHING HIM SUFFER, DON'T YOU.  
CT: D--> Too much for my own good  
CG: ALRIGHT THEN.  
CG: TIME FOR GIDGET.  
CT: D--> Shield your eyes  
CG: HER TYPING DOESN'Y BUG ME AS MUCH AS IT DOES YOU!  
CT: D--> Alright then  
CG: BYE!  
CT: D--> Bye  
captivatedGranite [CG] ceased trolling coquetTenacity [CT]

\-------------

captivatedGranite [CG] began trolling tranquilCastaneous [TC]  
CG: HEY GIDGET!  
TC: HeY kAlIaRa!  
CG: YOUR TYPING HURTS MY EYES. (DON'T TELL EVETTE)  
CG: BUT! I'LL SUCK IT UP BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND!  
TC: AwWwW tHaNkS gIrL!  
CG: (:B  
CG: SO, IS THERE SOMEONE OUTSIDE OF YOU HIVE?  
TC: yEaH.  
TC: hE hAs ThE sAmE sIgN aS mE bUt It'S iNdIgO.  
TC: aNd ThE sAmE hOrNs.  
TC: AnD tHe SaMe MeSsEd Up HaIr.  
TC: BuT hE's WeArInG fAcEpAiNt.  
CG: FACEPAINT?  
TC: LiKe A cLoWn.  
CG: OOH.  
TC: He HaS tHiS sTuPiD sMiLe On HiS fAcE.  
TC: hE lOoKs DrUnK.  
TC: lIkE hE's BeEn EaTiNg ThAt SoPeR sLiMe ShIt.  
CG: EW!  
TC: YeAh.  
CG: SO..  
TC: GoNnA Go TaLk To EsTeLe NoW?  
CG: YEAH, I GUESS.  
TC: bYe!  
CG: BYE!  
captivatedGranite [CG] ceased trolling tranquilCastaneous [TC]

\-------------

captivatedGranite [CG] began trolling convivialAnemone [CA]  
CG: ESTELE.  
CA: hey kali  
CG: IS THERE A GUY OUTISDE.  
CA: yeah  
CG: SAME HORNS.  
CA: yeah  
CG: SAME SIGN.  
CA: yeah  
CG: COLOR?  
CA: purple  
CA: howw many people havve you talked to  
CG: IT'S DOWN TO YOU AND FISHER.  
CA: ah  
CG: SEA DWELLER?  
CA: yep  
CA: hes wwearin a cape  
CA: wwho the fuck wwears a cape  
CA: wwouldnt it like  
CA: get really heavvy because of the wwater or wwhat  
CG: UH  
CA: an hes wwearin shoes  
CG: FISHER WEARS SHOES.  
CA: but wwhy though  
CA: its no fun to swwim with shoes on  
CG: OKAY I HAVE A QUESTION THAT'S BEEN BUGGING ME FOR A REALLY LONG TIME  
CG: HOW ON ALTERNIA DO YOU SWIM WITH ALL OF THAT HAIR?  
CG: IS IT HARD OR WHAT?  
CA: it used to be but im pretty used to it  
CA: i cant swwim as fast as id like to but thats it  
CG: OKAY.  
CA: okay you should probably message fish noww  
CA: he keeps tryin to message me  
CG: WHY?  
CA: he says hes lonely and wwants someone to hang out wwith  
CA: an i do not feel like goin ovver to his hivve today  
CA: an leavving this weird guy at my hivve alone  
CG: I WONDER WHY HE DOESN'T JUST VIDEO CHAT WIH SOPHIE OR SOMETHING.  
CG: ANYWAY.  
CA: bye bye  
CG: BYE!  
captivatedGranite [CG] ceased trolling convivialAnemone [CA]

\-------------

captivatedGranite [CG] began trolling carmineCatalufa [CC]  
CG: LEAVE ESTELE ALONE FOR FIVE SECONDS AND TALK TO ME.  
CC: I'm bored.  
CG: TALK TO ME ABOUT THE GIRL THEN.  
CC: T)(e one outside?  
CC: I'd rat)(er not talk about )(er.  
CG: WHY?  
CC: S)(e's weird looking.  
CC: S)(e's wearing a tiara t)(at s)(e doesn't need to be wearing.  
CG: WHY NOT?  
CC: S)(e's a fucking mutant blood.  
CG: SHE  
CG: A WHAT.  
CC: Mutant blood.  
CC: S)(e had a trident like mine so I took it and )(id it inside.  
CG: WOW RUDE.  
CG: TOBIAS STOLE HIS GIRL'S GLASSES.  
CG: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TWO AND STEALING THINGS.  
CC: Wow, RUD-E.  
CC: See, now you're t)(e one being rude.  
CC: I didn't ST-EAL it.  
CC: I )(id in my )(ive and I won't be keeping it.  
CC: Not stealing!  
CG: OKAY OKAY MISTER DEFENCIVE.  
CC: I'm t)(inking about dragging )(er up onto t)(e beac)( just to get )(er away from my )(ive.  
CG: ?:B  
CC: Yea)(, I'm going to do t)(at.  
CG: HAVE FUN WITH THAT.  
CC: I will.  
CG: ...BYE.  
CC: Bye.  
captivatedGranite [CG] ceased trolling carmineCatalufa [CC]

\-------------

effulgentBewilderment [EB] began pestering giftedGambler [GG]  
EB: jack, there's a boy outside.  
GG: hello to you too  
EB: jack.  
EB: there is a boy.  
EB: outside.  
EB: he is asleep.  
EB: in my backyard.  
GG: im pretty positve youre less confused than i am  
EB: how so?  
GG: well theres a girl outside  
EB: okay  
GG: on my island  
EB: ...  
GG: which is somewhere in the flipping ocean  
EB: oh.  
GG: yeah  
EB: well yeah i have no idea what's going on.  
GG: brb im going to bring whoever she is inside  
GG: i dont want her sleeping outside all night  
GG: i dont care who she is the ground is really uncomfortable!!  
EB: yeah i should probably bring what's his face in too.  
GG: okay shes inside  
GG: theres a good chance i wont sleep at all tonight so i put her in my bed  
EB: fuck that, i put my guy on the couch.  
EB: my bed is mine.  
EB: and as usual my mom could care less that i just brought some random guy from outside into the house.  
GG: how often does that happen??  
EB: it's never happened, she just really doesn't care.  
GG: oh  
EB: yeah i need to talk to remy and dove about this.  
EB: so bye bye!  
GG: bye!  
effulgentBewilderment [EB] ceased pestering giftedGambler [GG]

\-------------

effulgentBewilderment [EB] began pestering tangerineTango [TT]  
EB: remy i need to talk to you.  
TT: can i tell you something first  
EB: sure.  
TT: did you pay her  
EB: pay who?  
TT: the girl  
EB: no i did not.  
TT: then who is she  
EB: i couldn't tell you.  
TT: huh  
EB: i have a boy at my house too.  
EB: and jack has a girl on his island.  
TT: how though  
EB: we have no idea  
TT: what are their names  
EB: uh i don't know.  
EB: maybe he has a phone or something.  
EB: just a second.  
TT: so youre going to go through his pockets  
TT: dang it jaye thats creepy  
TT: you might be okay with going through pockets  
TT: but i'm not  
TT: and i doubt jack is okay with it  
TT: who ever that girl is has the pleasure of being the first human hes had contact with in how long???  
TT: if they even touched  
TT: are you even still there  
EB: yes i am.  
EB: yes jack did touch the girl  
TT: oh  
EB: he took her inside and put her on his bed  
TT: i just stuck this girl on the couch  
EB: that's what i did.  
TT: what about dove  
EB: i haven't talked to her yet.  
TT: so did you find anything  
EB: he had a wallet.  
TT: what was in it  
EB: it was actally his sylladex!  
EB: which is kind of really cool.  
TT: his sylladex is a wallet  
TT: what  
EB: shoosh!  
TT: did you just shoosh me  
EB: yes.  
TT: what does that even mean.  
EB: i dunno.  
TT: im bored you should go talk to dove now  
EB: alright then.  
TT: bye  
EB: bye!  
effulgentBewilderment [EB] ceased pestering tangerineTango [TT]

\-------------

effulgentBewilderment [EB] began pestering tantalizingGrace [TG]  
EB: dove.  
TG: Jaye.  
EB: is there a guy.  
TG: There is.  
EB: okay.  
TG: May I ask how you know about him?  
EB: i found a boy in my backyard this morning.  
EB: jack has a girl on his island.  
EB: and remy found a girl too.  
TG: Oh.  
EB: yeah so i just assumed you'd have someone there too.  
EB: where was he?  
TG: He was on my roof.  
TG: It is dreadfully hot outside, so I brought him in and lied him on my bed.  
EB: i just put my kid on the couch and so did remy.  
TG: And Jack?  
EB: his bed.  
TG: I was unable to fine any kind of identification on him, what about you?  
EB: nothing.  
EB: remy and jack didn't look.  
TG: How can anyone possibly sleep this long.  
EB: how long ago did you find him?  
TG: Yesterday.  
TG: Around this time.  
EB: huh.  
EB: i bet remy could.  
TG: Probably.  
TG: Just a moment.  
EB: what happened?  
TG: The boy was rolling over.  
TG: He looked uncomfortable with those sunglasses on, so I took them off.  
TG: I set them on the bedside table so they would be the first thing he sees when he wakes up.  
EB: the glasses on my boy fell off while i was dragging him inside so i put them in the kitchen.  
TG: You didn't carry him?  
EB: no.  
TG: You could have.  
EB: yeah but i didn't want to put my hands near some random kid's butt.  
TG: I see.  
EB: also my boy's sylladex is a wallet.  
TG: A wallet?  
EB: yep.  
EB: wait, how did sis react to the boy?  
TG: She helped me bring him down to my room.  
TG: She offered to cook him a meal for when he wakes, but I told her he would be fine.  
EB: sis cooks?  
TG: No.  
EB: has she tried?  
TG: Yes, once.  
TG: The smoke alarm went off after fifteen minutes.  
EB: what was she trying to cook?  
TG: Pancakes.  
EB: wow.  
TG: Indeed.  
EB: okay i'm going to go figure out what i'm going to do with this guy.  
TG: Alright.  
EB: bye dove!  
TG: Bye, Jaye.  
effulgentBewilderment [EB] ceased pestering tantalizingGrace [TG]


	2. Kaliara/Karkat Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I can't Karkat.

Your name is Kaliara Vantas and, not too long ago, you discovered a strange boy asleep in front of you hive and gosh are you excited about him!

He has the same sign as you! It's even the same color (grey), so you're assuming he has the same blood as you. You're not quite sure whether this is a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, hey! There's actually someone who shares your blood color! On the other, you are kind of sad that there's someone else who has to live the same way you do. Hiding isn't fun at all.. suddenly you're thoughts drift elsewhere.

At the moment, you are standing over the sleeping boy wondering why on Alternia he's asleep in front of your hive. It doesn't look all that comfortable down there.. and there's no slime. Also it's in the middle of the night? If he stays asleep all night, he'll be up all day and that doesn't sound too pleasant at all. Maybe you should take him inside.

Wait where would you put him. You can't put him into your recuperacoon, you need that and it's not big enough for both of you... Not that you were thinking about sleeping in it with him! No, that would be stupid. And weird. Time to think about something else.

Like how you're going to get him inside! You aren't quite sure if you're strong enough to life him. Darn it, if only Teagan lived nearby. 

You run a hand through your hair and crouch down next to him. How are you going to do this.. You slowly reach towards him but jerk away just as you're about to touch him. You look him up and down once more before softly biting your bottom lip and reach out again. You slide one arm under his neck and slowly lift him up into a sitting position. You wait a moment to make sure he doesn't wake up before sliding your other arm underneath his knees. You take a deep breath, close you eyes and lift.

It takes a moment, but eventually you're standing up stright and not stumbling around. You turn around and make you're way back to your hive (luckily you left the door open!). You stand awkwardly in the doorway before deciding against taking him upstairs. 

You end up putting him in a large pile of fabric (you usually cut the sleaves off of your shirts to make tanktops and the legs off of your pants to make shorts) and when you decide he looks comfortable enough, you head upstairs.

When you reach the top of the stairs, you move your arm to wipe the front of your shirt. The feel of it shocks you and you look down. Hm. It seems the boy's sweater had been holding some grass and passed it over to you. Sighing, you walk over to your closet. Might as well change out of these clothes completely, since you ripped your tights kneeling on the ground earlier while you were on the computer. You thought about complaining to Kalvin about it, since you were talking to him when it happened, but you know he wouldn't really care.

You pull out your normal outfit; a black tanktop with your sign(in grey, of course), some black tights and a short blue jean skirt. Once you've changed, you pull on some socks (you like wearing socks over your tights, it feels really nice on your feet!) and some black shoes. 

Just as you're about to head back downstairs, you hear a loud bang. You freeze where you are, and, since you're unable to get yourself to do anything else, you listen.

There are a few more bangs and a crash(which sounded like the seashell Fisher sent you a while ago hitting the floor...) and a few shouts that you couldn't hear clearly. The voice seems to be getting closer and closer and you seem to be getting more and more nervous. You here another loud noise that you weren't expecting and you accedentally release a loud squeak. You clap a hand over your mouth and the noises downstairs stop.

After a moment you can here someone coming up the stairs.

Your feet finally deiced they are okay with moving and you back away from the door. You really hope it's just the boy you brought inside and not someone who came over to cull you. 

You close the door as you're backing away and your feet decide to freeze again in the middle of the room. You feel as if your heart just stopped when the footsteps stop in front of your door. The person on the other side slowly opens the door and barely peeks one eye into the room.

Both of you stand where you are, staring at each other because really, what else is there to do. When your think pan registers that, yes, that is indeed the boy that was asleep outside, the hand that was covering your mouth falls to your side. 

You lift you eyes to look at his face(you didn't realize you were staring at the sign on his shirt) and see that he was doing the same thing. You clear your throat and his eyes rise to meet yours.

He opens the door wider and steps into the room. Well, at least you're not the only one who can't seem to find anything to say, right? Wrong, the boy is opening his mouth.

"...The fuck?" The boy half-whispers half-growls. You just shake your head slightly.

"I-" You start to say something but he cuts you off with the glare he gives you.

He grabs two handfulls of his hair and closes his eyes. "It's a dream, Karkat, this isn't real. There isn't actually someone standing in the room with you and that person certainly does not have you sign on her goddamn shirt..." He opens one of his eyes and looks at you. He looks you over a few times, removes his hands from his hair and sighs. "Who the hell are you?" 

You wait a moment to make sure he's actually going to let you talk. You would try to smile but it's obvious when you're faking one and you look rediculous. "I'm Kaliara. I'm guessing you're... Karkat, right?" 

He gives you a weird look and gives you a tiny nod. "Kaliara what?"

"Kaliara Vantas!" You give him a big smile, but it goes away when Karkat gives you another werid look that looks kind of like he's trying to look mad and confused at the same time.

"Are you fucking kid- you know what?" He points at you and you jump a little. "This is a dream. No doubt about it. There is no way this can be real..." He trails off when your computer beeps and both of you glace over at it sitting on your desk. You quickly glance over at him before slowly moving your way over to your computer. Karkat follows and stands beside you when you side in the chair. 

greenCholeric [GC] began trolling captivatedGranite [CG]  
GC: SH3S BL1ND 4ND 1 H4T3 H3R  
GC: SH3 C4N SM3LL WH3R3 1 4M  
GC: TH3R3 1S NO 3SC4P3  
GC: FUCK TH1S  
GC: 1'M GO1NG TO T4LK TO M4RY4M  
greenCholeric [GC] ceased trolling captivatedGranite [CG]

"Tobias..." You whisper.

"And who was that?" Karkat growls and you turn to look at him.

"That was Tobias. He-"

"Tobias what?" He asks quickly, raising a hand to cut you off.

You pause and glance at your screen. "Pyrope.."

He makes a few more growling noises and closes his eyes. "Who is Maryam?" He's whispering and you can barely hear him.

You look down at you hands. "That would be Kalvin. He's Tobias' moirail." You slowly look over to him and he has both of his hands over his face. "Are you okay?" You ask quietly, half hoping he wouldn't hear you.

He sighs and shakes his head. "I'm starting to get the feeling this isn't a dream.." His hands drap and he looks at your screen. "Can I use your computer?"

You look at your computer and then back at him. "Sure," You get up and he replaces you in the chair. Not wanting to invade his privacy, you cross the room and sit down with a notebook and some colored pencils.

You have a few little drawings done by the time he gets stands up. You look up from your paper and watch him. He stretches for a moment before turning to you.

He doesn't say anything, so you decide to speak up first. "So.. who did you talk to?"

"Terezi, she was the only one online. She's stuck in that guy's hive.. Tobias." He tells you and nod.

"She's going to have _sooo_ much fun with mister grumpy face," You laugh.

Karkat grunts and shakes his head. "And he's going to have a _ton_ of fun with miss blind psychopath,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also there's an ask blog if you have any questions for the characters.. itslikelookingintoamirror.tumblr.com
> 
> Please point out any mistakes so I can fix them! :3
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Pale Kalvin/Tobias


	3. Fisher/Feferi Peixes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to write Vester and Vriska next, but I couldn't make that happen. 
> 
> So here, have some fish while you wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> five months of role playing feferi has gotten me nowhere,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> final word count for this chapter is 1296 without the pesterlog, and 1836 with the pesterlog 
> 
> i could have written more but it's been a while since i last updated and it's alsO 3 IN THE MORNING AND I SHOULD BE ASLEEP.
> 
> if you see any mistakes please point them out. c:

You poke at her with your trident. You've been doing this for a while, just waiting for her to wake up. You had told both Kaliara and your moirail that you were going to drag her up onto the beach, but that obviously never happened. Besides, Estele is probably up there, waiting for you to do just that so she can talk your fins off about how strange it is that they are so alike, but are so different from you.

You force your trident into the soft ocean floor and let is stand alone while you sit down and continue staring at the girl, who has her back to you. You're starting to get bored with whole thing. It was weird and exciting at first, to find her outside, but it quickly got boring with her just lying there with a slight smile on her face. She actually looked really peaceful, despite the fact she was asleep outside of someone's hive and without any soper.

You take your trident and poke her a few more times. This time, she stirs, so you poke her again. She groans and rolls onto her back, sliding her hands up to move her goggles up and rub at her eyes. (That's stupid, she should just leave her goggles on her head, like you do.) It takes her a few moments before she removes her hands and fixes her goggles.

She hasn't noticed you yet, so you poke at her. Again.

She flinches away immediately and sits up, turning towards you. You're not sure what to make of the look she's giving you. It kind of resembles a look of confusion and anger, but you're not quite sure. There's a long stretch of silence that you are sure she's not going to break, so you do.

"So, who the hell are you?" You deadpan. This gets you another strange look, mostly consisting of confusion. She continues not to make a sound, just staring at you with her mouth hanging slightly open. It's kind of annoying, so you take the tip of your trident and move it under her jaw, lifting up slightly and closing her mouth. When her teeth clack together, she gives you yet another look that you are sure is anger.

She shoves your trident away, so you just stick it back into the ground beside you. 

"I could ask you the same question," She growls. You have the feeling this chick isn't very happy with you at the moment, and you're not even sure why.

You smirk, resting your elbow on your knee and your chin on your hand. "I ask you first, sweetfish," Her hands are balled into fists now, this shouldn't be as amusing to you as it is.

She sighs loudly and breaths deeply a few times before speaking. "Fine, who are you?"

"Fisher," You answer simply. "You?

"Feferi. Why am I outside?" She seems slightly calmer now, which is nice.

You shrug. "You were there when I woke up, I have no idea how you got here." She doesn't seem convinced.

"Why were you sleeping in my hive?" A little calmer.. "And how do you exist?" What is this, 20 questions? Wait.

"Excuse me?" You hiss. "You're hive? Sorry to upset you, princess, but this is my hive. And as for the second question, I should be asking you the same thing." You place a hand on your trident and use it to stand up. The girl (Feferi, you should probably start calling her that instead of girl) stands up as well. She waves her hand to the side a few times before a worried look crosses her face. Suddenly, she's swam not too far away looking for something.

You grin. "Looking for your trident?" You call after her.

She stops right where she is and slowly turns to face you. Yep, that's anger, for sure.

"What did you do with it?" She sounds like she's attempting to sound mad and threatening, but her voice is far too high pitched and she's just making a fool of herself now.

You shrug again, turning to your hive and slowly beginning to walk. "I dunno what you're talking about. There are plenty of things swimming around that might have taken it." As soon as you finish your sentence, she's in front of you. You step back and stare because holy shit, she looks like she's about to bite someone's head off.

"Where is it?" Yeah, that threatening thing isn't working for her, she really needs to stop.

You wave your free hand in her direction a little, just enough to tell her to back off some. "It's in my hive. Cod, calm your tits."

She floats down a tad and her feet are back on the bottom of the ocean. She steps aside to let you proceed inside, which you do, and she follows.

You walk straight over to the closet you stored her trident in, but instead of pulling hers out, you put yours inside and close it. Slamming it unnecessarily, of course.

She tries to rush past you to get at the door, but you have it locked and the key in your pocket before she can get there. She turns and pulls at the doorknob a few times before giving up and turning to you. "You didn't answer my last question,"

You think for a moment. You don't know what her last question was. "Which one?"

"How do you even exist?" She's looking kind of tired and sad at this point.

"Oh, right. And I said I should be asking you that question," 

She rolls her eyes. "That's not the answer I need. You're a sea dweller-"

"I am," You nod.

She continues. "-with right red blood-"

"Correct,"

"-and the same sign as me."

"Also correct,"

She sighs. "How?"

You understand nothing. 

"I don't see what the problem is, miss Feferi," This is getting boring again.

She looks like she doesn't believe a word she's hearing. She probably doesn't. "I've never seen a red blooded sea dweller before.."

You nod slightly. "And I've never seen a tyrian blooded sea dweller before. My turn for questions, what's with the tiara?"

One of her hands shoots up to touch said item. "It's my.. tiara, I'm the heiress so,"

You stare. "Heiress,"

She gives a firm nod.

"You say this while standing in the hive of the current heir,"

And with that, she's turned away from you. You walk over to your computer and sit down while Feferi walks around your hive, muttering to herself. The peace doesn't last long before you're both fighting again.

*

"Will you just shut up?!" You growl

"Don't yell at me!" She shouts back. "I'm just trying to figure all of this out, and you're. Not. HELPING." She raises then sharply lowers her hands with each of the last few words.

"Just a damn minute!" You hiss. "You do NOT yell at me! I could have you culled if I wanted to! I'm trying to figure this shit out too, but you won't stop stop running your fucking mouth for five seconds!"

"Just-" Feferi's face is flushed bright pink and her hands are clenched into two tight fists. She looks away and takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Just FIND someone who CAN figure this out," Another breath. "And please do so as fast as possible."

You snort. "Fine, just old your fucking horses, cod. Just back off for a while and let me talk  
to the only person whose opinion matters to me." And with that, you turn away and head over to your computer.

Feferi is silent for a moment. "Who would that be?" She asks, her voice much calmer than it was a minute ago.

"None of your business," 

 

carmineCatalufa [CC] began trolling twinAgitato [TA]  
CC: Sop)(ieeeeee.  
TA: what'2 wrong?  
CC: W)(at makes you t)(ink somet)(ing's wrong?  
TA: the fact that you put fiive extra e'2 on my name.  
CC: Yes, somet)(ing's wrong.  
TA: spiit iit out.  
CC: T)(ere's t)(is girl at my )(ive.  
TA: ii 2ee.  
CC: So, w)(at do I do about it.  
CC: )(er.  
TA: don't kiil her.  
CC: FIN-E. W)(at's the name of your boy?  
TA: 2ollux.  
TA: he'2 really niice.  
TA: what'2 her name?  
CC: Feferi.  
TA: 2o 2he'2 an heiire22.  
TA: 2ea dweller.  
TA: tyriian blood.  
CC: Sollux is telling you t)(is, ins't )(e.  
TA: of cour2e.  
TA: 2he ha2 tyriian blood.. wouldn't 2he be hiidiing iit?  
CC: You would t)(ink. S)(e's prancing around wit)( tyrian purple everyw)(ere.  
TA: let me rephra2e that.  
TA: 2HOULDN'T 2he be hiidiing iit?  
CC: )(er sign, t)(e little button t)(ing on )(er tiara, )(er goggles, and )(er s)(oes. All tyrian purple.  
TA: huh.  
TA: 2ollux 2ay2 that the sea dwellers from where he come2 from have purple blood.  
CC: But t)(ose are t)(e lowbloods and also land dwellers.  
TA: accordiing two 2ollux, ii would be pretty hiigh on the hemo2pectrum iif we were on hii2 alterniia.  
CC: )(is Alternia?  
TA: ye2!  
TA: turns out they're from another uniiver2e.  
CC: )(ow do you know t)(at?  
TA: 2ollux fiigured iit out, ii don't have the pacience two a2k how.  
CC: You sure seem to e saying )(is name a lot.  
TA: 2orry?  
CC: So, )(ow do you get rid of an annoying mutant sea dweller.  
TA: no.  
TA: try talkiing wiith her.  
TA: who know2, you miight have 2omethiing iin common.  
CC: I seriously doubt it.  
TA: ju2t try, plea2e?  
TA: from what 2ollux ha2 told me about her, you two are aliike iin quiite a few way2.  
CC: I'm not bonding wit)( )(er.  
CC: Anyway, bot)( of us want to know w)(at )(appened and w)(y s)(e's )(ere.  
CC: Any ideas?  
TA: none.  
TA: kaliiara doe2n't know eiither.  
TA: apparently iit wa2 deciided that ii wa2 the 2marte2t one out of us all.  
TA: ii don't know when or why thii2 wa2 deciided or by who.  
TA: but ii don't know how or why.  
CC: Dammit.  
CC: I t)(oug)(t about sending )(er to -Estele's island, but I don't want to put )(er t)(e crap I've been t)(oug)( t)(is past ten minutes.  
CC: -Estele I mean.  
TA: e2tele would more than liikely 2hoot her.  
CC: )(a)(a, yea)(.  
TA: 2o don't 2end her two e2tele.  
CC: Dang it. Fine.  
TA: ii have two go for a biit.  
TA: be good boy and try not two kiill your guest.  
CC: S)(e's not a guest, s)(e's a mutant freak w)(o appeared in front of my )(ive.  
TA: liike you actually care about that.  
TA: ju2t be good.  
CC: Okay, fine.  
TA: ii tru2t you two actually lii2ten 2iince ii can't go two your hiive my2elf.  
CC: Okay.  
TA: bye.  
CC: Bye.  
carmineCatalufa [CC] ceased trolling twinAgitato [TA]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love my little angel sharks. 
> 
> here's a link to the ask blog.  
> http://itslikelookingintoamirror.tumblr.com/
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Pale Kalvin/Tobias  
> Pale Sophie/Fisher


	4. Newton/Nepeta Leijon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bark bark meow meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow fuck i did not mean to wait this long before writing another chapter oops????
> 
> also fuck ao3 for messing with nepeta's/newton's quirk, how did i even get it to work in the first chapter

After thinking about it, meeting someone who shared your sign actually sounded kind of fun and you were excited. Maybe you would have a few things in common and would get along swimmingly. You make a mental note to tell your moirail you mentally made that pun. She would be proud.

You took everything you had thought about this situation being fun back when you tried to wake the girl up and she started fucking purring and pushing into your touch instead of opening her eyes. Once it had hit you that the soft sound was the same sound your heard coming from families of meowbeasts, you decided right then and there you were done. You wanted nothing to do with the girl. Despite wanting her gone so bad, you can't bring yourself to let your lusus outside to get her. She probably has her own lusus to get back to that she cares about just as much as your care about yours. Which is a lot.

You had tried to message your moirail about her, but she couldn't really help you since she was dealing with someone of her own. You assumed it was a boy and he was annoying because it took a lot to get Estele into a bad mood.

_(CA: wwe might havve to keep each other from killin them  
AC: :33 fuck)_

Before you had decided against killing her right then and there, Kaliara messaged you and told you not to hurt her. You didn't want to touch her since she was still purring and the vibrations felt really weird, so you ended up poking her with a stick to get her to move enough to see what color her sign was. At first, you had assumed her blood was blue, and that the sign would be too, because of her hat and tail. It turned out that her blood was olive green, which was the same color the coat you had found not too far away. Once you pieced together that the coat was hers, you almost felt bad about letting your lusus use it as a bed. Oh well, he isn't going to give it up easily now.

You had to admit, her gloves were pretty cool though. You always thought fingerless gloves would be really great to wear because they made some people look tough. Too bad they didn't look good on you at all. You're kind of jealous that she looks good in them. Just a little jealous though, not enough to matter.

While waiting for her to wake up, you decide it's a good idea to compare the two of you just because. 

You're both wearing hats. Hers is blue and, upon closer inspection, has a face resembling a feline's. It's hard to tell how it was made, maybe with some fabric and a sewing machine? Your hat was crocheted by a certain island-dwelling friend of yours. He gave it flaps on the sides and when you asked why, he said he figured you might like the canine reference. It's a similar color to the girl's, striped with varying shades of blue.

You both have similar coats (hers is still under a certain dog you know), yours being blue and only reaching to the base of your back, where you tail begins, instead of to your ankles. As you expected, she has a blue tail like that of a feline's, while you have a blue tail like that of a canine's. (it matches your lusus' tail!) 

Some smaller details would be you're both wearing black shirts with your signs, grey pants (though hers seem a little big, which may be why she's wearing a belt), she's wearing blue shoes while you're wearing black, she's wearing gloves and you're not... her hair is longer than yours, but not by much.

You guess that's about it. The two of you are kind of the same? You wonder if her lusus is a cat too. You might ask her about it later if you're here when she wakes up and your lusus stays inside and doesn't eat her. 

You come to the conclusion that staring at her is becoming increasingly boring, so you sigh loudly and get up off of the ground. You glance at her one more time and then slowly make your way into your cave. Once inside, you are hit with the incredibly loud snoring over your After throwing your coat at him, you growl and go to the far side of the cave from him and sit down, dragging your husktop into your lap, sticking your earbuds into your ears and turning on some random music to block out the snoring.

You stare at your screen for a few minutes before your music stops briefly to make the little trollian chime and then it resumes where it left off. Who the hell would be bothering you at a time like this?

amicableGossamer [AG] began trolling adeptCanine [AC]

AG: Hey.  
AC: :33 why the hell would you be bothering me at a time like this  
AG: I don't know. I'm kind of locked in a room with nothing else to do and everyone else is 8usy.  
AC: :33 what makes you think im not busy  
AG: You answered.  
AC: :33 good point  
AC: :33 wait locked in a room  
AG: Yes.  
AC: :33 how  
AG: Crazy girl woke up and chased me through my hive.  
AG: I locked myself in here when I lost her.  
AC: :33 aw snap  
AG: I'm not sure where she is now 8ut I can hear her yelling.  
AG: She thinks this is her hive????????  
AC: :33 well thats no fair youre having all the fun  
AC: :33 my girl hasnt woken up yet  
AG: Fun?  
AC: :33 yes  
AG: How is this fun?  
AC: :33 i meant lady spider is the one having fun  
AC: :33 assuming she likes spiders  
AG: Pretty sure she does.  
AC: :33 then lady spider is having all the fun  
AG: She sounds amused in the scariest way possi8le.  
AC: :33 ahahaha  
AG: Rude.

You take a moment to stretch and glance over at your lusus to make sure he hasn't ran off to kill the girl. He hasn't, the big mutt's still asleep and probably still snoring. There's a certain someone at the mouth of your cave, barely peeking in, which makes you roll your eyes. You pretend not to notice her, yawn, and go about your business.

AG: I think something happened to Evette's computer, she isn't answering anyone.  
AG: You should try, she'll pro8a8ly answer you.  
AC: :33 why would she answer me  
AG: Don't you have that 8lack thing going on?  
AC: :33 black thing  
AC: :33 what black thing  
AC: :33 i have no idea what youre talking about serket but lets not talk about it anymore

You have no idea what he is talking about. There certainly is not a black thing between you and Zahhak. Much to the disappointment of Vantas, there will never be a black thing. Ever. Oh, looks like the girl decided to venture further into your cave. She jumps and runs back the short distance, staring at your lusus. He must have snorted really loud in his sleep or something. She still hasn't noticed you watching her yet, which is kind of amusing.

AG: Alright, fine.  
AG: I'm not going to 8e the one to 8reak little Kali's shipper heart though.  
AC: :33 i am perfectly capable of doing that myself  
AC: :33 also my girl is awake  
AC: :33 and scared of my snoring lusus  
AC: :33 shes lucky hes asleep or the big mutt would have taken off after her the moment she stepped foot in here  
AG: What the hell.  
AC: :33 what  
AG: My girl screamed, I wonder what happened.  
AG: Oh, wait.  
AG: I think she found my lusus.  
AC: :33 did he try to eat her  
AG: Pro8a8ly.  
AG: Which reminds me, he needs to 8e fed soon.  
AC: :33 unless he ate her  
AG: No, I can hear her yelling death threats at me.  
AC: :33 blar  
AG: Are you ignoring your girl?  
AC: :33 naturally  
AG: You should say hi.  
AC: :33 youre not my moirail  
AG: And she would tell you to say hi  
AC: :33 ...  
AG: Wouldn't she?  
AC: :33 ...  
AC: :33 yeah  
AC: :33 fine ill try to talk to her  
AG: Good, 8ye.  
AC: :33 bye

amicableGossamer [AG] ceased trolling adeptCanine [AC]

You sign out of trollian but stay right where you are. You probably should talk to her. If you're okay with her, your lusus will will be okay with her. You should probably get to work on that, the dog isn't going to stay asleep forever. 

You close your husktop, take out your earbuds, then slide it off of your lap and onto the ground. You stretch again and almost flinch due to a particularly loud snort from the other side of your cave. You direct your attention to the mouth of the cave, where the girl is watching you and attempting to not get noticed. She's doing a pretty good job, and something tells you that if she hadn't had just woken up, she'd be doing an even better job. Damn cats.

When she sees your look at her, she shrinks back, waits a moment, then peeks back around the wall. You lazily wave a hand at her. "S'up?"

She gives you a funny look but doesn't move or say anything. You do the same. One of you will have to do something eventually. Just as the thought enters you mind, it seems to hit her that she's missing her coat. She looks down at herself, makes a face, then disappears from the front of the cave. She's gone for a few minutes, and reappears braver than she was before, waltzing right into your cave. You can tell she's still a bit nervous by the way she keeps look over at your lusus but you have to give her credit for actually coming inside. 

Something hits her during a long glance at your lusus, meaning she probably noticed her coat was underneath him. Her eyes dart up and down a few times then she looks over at you. She looks like she wants to say something but doesn't.

Instead of asking her what's wrong just for the hell of it, you stretch one more time, then get to your feet. You casually walk over to your lusus, brag your coat from off of his back and put it on. You turn back towards the girl and sit down beside him. "Is there something I can help you with?" You ask as politely as possible, though it comes out as more of a very bored tone. Which you are.

She looks back and forth between you, her coat and your lusus a few times before pointing down to the piece of green fabric under the large canine. "My coat..." She kind of whispers, probably not wanting to wake up the dog.

You lean back against him and the girl tenses up. "You know I'm gonna have to wake him up to get it, right?" You point out. She doesn't answer you, but instead gives you a worried look. You roll your eyes and sigh. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. I'm going to wake him up, and we are going to pretend to know each other. If he thinks we're friends, he'll ignore you, 'kay?"

She's silent for a moment, then gives you a small nod. "Okay,"

You stand "And you can stop whispering. I need your name, too, I'm Newton." You barely hear her whisper something along the lines of 'Nepito' or something. You decide to just call her Nep since that was the clearest thing you heard. You turn to your lusus and give him a rough shake. He grunts in response, so you shake him again. This time, he lifts his head enough to look at you. "Get up, Nep here wants her coat back." He looks at the girl standing behind you and stares for a moment. After an annoyingly long yawn, he gets up and moves onto one of the many pelts lying about your cave. 

She girl rushes forward and picks up her coat. Staring at it and shaking it out, more than likely trying to get the white fur off of it. She does this for a few minutes, and during that time you relocate to the comfy spot next to your computer and watch for lack of anything better to do. When she's satisfied with her de-furring job, she put the coat on and smiles.

You decide this is a good time to bother her. "So I didn't catch your whole name, that's why I called you Nep. Mind repeating it?" You request from across the cave. She runs over and sits down right in front of you. 

"Nepeta!" She chirps. You know you just met her and all, but she's already sort of reminding you of Kaliara. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, then, Nepeta." You reply. "I'd tell you the big mutt's name but he doesn't have one," You nod in his direction. He must not be asleep, because he grunts in reply to your statement.

Nepeta gives you a puzzled look. "Your lusus doesn't have a name?" 

You shake your head. "I'm assuming yours does?"

She nods excitedly. "Of course! Her name is Pounce!" She looks at her surroundings, her shoulders slumping a bit. "Though, I'm not sure where she is anymore." It's your turn to give her a confused look. She sighs. "My hive look almost just like this one, it's even in the same location too! It's like your cave completely replaced mine!" She throws her hands into the air.

You shrug. "I dunno, I'm pretty sure something like that can't actually happen, but.." She gives you and odd look. "What? Did I do or say something wrong, what happened?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking of something my friends and I were going through not even a week ago..." Well, she's got your attention now. You flip over onto your stomach, facing her, and prop your head up with your hands. She giggles, but it sounds kind of fake. "I'd rather not talk about it, it's not really something I like to talk about." She frowns and you shrug.

"Alrighty, miss kitty."

"Leijon," She corrects you.

You stare at her. "You're kidding right," She raises an eyebrow at you and you sit back up. "No, seriously. My last name is Leijon," You inform her. You both stare at eachother for a ridiculous amount of time. Nepeta ends up breaking the silence.

"Can I use your computer?" She asks.

You scoff. "Nah, you'd probably just log onto my trollian and pretend to be me while talking to Estele," 

She thinks for a moment, eyes scanning the ceiling. "Who's Estele?"

"My moirail, now why do you need to use my computer?" You growl, snapping to get her attention.

She turns her attention back to you and gives you an anger look for snapping in her face. "To talk to my moirail,"

"Please tell me who ever it is, is not an Ampora." You glare at her and she glares right back.

"Of course not! He and I wouldn't make good moirails, anyway, at least I don't think so. My moirail is a Zahhak and he's the best moirail ever!" She makes a face at you, then realizes something. "You moirail is an Ampora?"

"Yes, Estele is in fact, an Ampora. I think the real question here is why the ever loving fuck would you have a Zahhak as a moirail?" You definitely do not want a Zahhak as a kismesis either, that's stupid.

Her eyebrows knit together. "Equius is the best moirail _ever_ , I don't care what you or anybody else says!"

You roll your eyes. "Fine, but I get to talk to Estele first since it's my computer." You end the conversation by setting it in your lap and popping your earbuds in. Nepeta slowly moves to sit beside you and gets comfortable when you don't tell her to move. You're okay with your evse dropping as long as you aren't touching.

adeptCanine [AC] began trolling convivialAnemone [CA]

AC: :33 estele  
CA: newwton thank cod i needed an excuse to stop talkin to eridan  
AC: :33 im going to assume eridan is your guy  
CA: yeah  
AC: :33 my girls name is nepeta and shes trying to tell me her zahhak is a better moirail than you  
CA: bullshit  
AC: :33 thank you

Your music isn't on, so you can hear Nepeta grunt beside you. 

CA: havve you talked to fisher today  
AC: :33 no why  
CA: sophie said not to because hes in a bad mood  
AC: :33 does he not like his girl or  
CA: no  
CA: her name is feferi and he does not like her  
CA: at all  
CA: sophie on the other hand is completely okay wwith her boy wwhos name is sollux  
AC: :33 anyone else  
CA: kaliaras guy is named karkat  
CA: thats all i knoww  
AC: :33 i talked to vester earlier  
CA: wwhatd he say  
AC: :33 well he locked himself in a room because a crazy spider girl is out to kill him  
CA: huh  
AC: :33 she wasnt out to kill him until his lusus tried to eat her then she started yelling death threats  
AC: :33 also shes a cat  
CA: if youre talkin aboat nepeta then yeah youvve mentioned that  
AC: :33 oh and i used a pun today!  
AC: :33 in my head  
CA: do tell  
AC: :33 swimmingly  
CA: yes good  
AC: :33 ehehe  
AC: :33 btw do you still want to kill eridan  
CA: kinda yeah  
AC: :33 we should feed them to fishers lusus

Nepeta punches you in the arm, so you turn to glare at her and she not-so-kindly returns the look.

CA: great eridan saww that noww hes wwhinin  
AC: :33 yeah nepeta punched me in my arm  
CA: these people are asses  
CA: havve you talked to evvette today  
AC: :33 for the love of everything no i have not  
AC: :33 i told vester i hadnt and i wasnt going to  
CA: wwere pretty sure somethin happened to her computer  
AC: :33 wtf did she do to it  
CA: wwe dont knoww  
AC: :33 id ask vester to check it out since they live next door to each other but nooo hes locked in a god damn room because hes a fucking wriggler  
CA: settle dowwn  
CA: zahhaks good wwith thins like computer im sure shell figure somethin out

Nepeta makes a little gasping noise so you look over at her and take out one of your earbuds. "Is there something you would like you contribute to the conversation, miss Nepeta?" 

She shrugs. "Well... there might be a chance it was Equius that broke her computer..." She looks away and you sigh.

CA: or she might havve extras i dont knoww  
CA: does she  
AC: :33 how would i know  
AC: :33 dont answer that  
AC: :33 nepeta says her zahhak might have broken evette's computer

"Equius," She corrects you.

AC: :33 equius she says  
CA: wwhale fuck  
CA: wwhy cant i answwer that question  
AC: :33 just dont  
CA: havve you evver been ovver there  
AC: :33 no  
CA: im keepin my eyes on you  
AC: :33 no fuck  
AC: :33 stop it  
AC: :33 there is nothing happening  
AC: :33 promise  
CA: promise  
AC: :33 promise!!  
CA: okay  
CA: fuck i gotta go eridan messin wwith my shit  
CA: bye  
AC: :33 bye

adeptCanine [AC] ceased trolling convivialAnemone [CA]

"What kind of a relationship do you and your Zahhak even _have_?" Nepeta asks once you've closed the chat and logged out of trollian.

"The kind that isn't there," You reply simply. You hand her the computer and stand up. "Good luck talking to your moirail since he doesn't have a computer to talk to you with," You walk across the room and lay down next to your lusus. "Fuck this, I'm taking a nap,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've come to the conclusion that i'm just throwing pale pairs around like it's going out of style
> 
> Pale Nepeta/Equius  
> Pale Kalvin/Tobias  
> Pale Sophie/Fisher  
> Pale Newton/Estele
> 
> frick


	5. Vester/Vriska Serket (with some Zahhak on the side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ha ahahaahahaha hahah ahah hah aha hah hah aha ha i am so fucking sorry for actually everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the serkets were going to be chapter 8 but this is all i could find the motivation to write so here they are :')

CT: D--> Locked in a room  
AG: Yes.  
CT: D--> Are you serious  
AG: Dead serious.  
AG: In fact, I might actually be dead AND serious if she keeps on.

You're not entirely sure how long you've been cowering in this room, but it seems like forever. A glance at your husktop's clock tells you that you've been sitting in this corner for around fifteen minutes. Well, it actually hasn't been that long, you suppose. Time must move a lot slower when you're hiding from a serial killer. You've only been talking to Evette for around five of those minutes, and you're sure she's sitting comfortably in her hive laughing her ass off at your situation. 

CT: D--> Do you think you could get outside  
AG: What?  
AG: Why would I want to go outside?  
AG: Or leave this room?

Okay. So she's completely lost her fucking mind. That's good to know. Now you're trapped in your hive with an insane killer, and there's another one blocking your only escape route from said insane killer. Welp, this should be fun!

CT: D--> We built that bridge for a reason  
CT: D--> If you can get outside and over the bridge I'll hide you in my hive  
CT: D--> The sweaty guy can deal with your girl  
CT: D--> He says her name is Vriska

Oh, well you weren't expecting that. She's never let you into her hive before, now she's inviting you over. Too bad it's to save your life though, the visit would be a lot more pleasant under other circumstances. Also you now know the name of the girl you're hiding from. (She just broke something and you wish you knew what it was)

AG: Well, at least I know the name of my killer now.  
CT: D--> Stop that and get over here

You decide to set your husktop to the side for a moment and stand, you've been sitting for far too long (about twenty minutes) and your legs are starting to hurt. Don't judge, you're used to moving around more, usually only settling down to sleep for the day. 

Once up, you stretch a bit, then make your way over to the door as quietly as possible, just in case she's near. You softly put your ear to the door, taking care not to let your horn smack it, and listen. If she's on a different floor, meaning upstairs since you're in the ground floor, then you could sneak out easily. There's another smash that tells you she's still on this floor. You sigh as dramatically as you can while still being silent. You have a feeling that if you take too long, Evette might take her offer back and leave her door locked when (if) you get over there. 

There's another noise that tells you the girl (Vriska) is a little further away, possibly not on the way to your front door. You take a deep breath, and, quietly, release it. You guess it's now or never. You pick your husktop up to tell Evette you're gonna do it. You're really gonna do it.

AG: Okay, so.  
AG: I think I'm gonna do it.  
CT: D--> Hurry along now  
AG: ::::T

You close and captalouge your husktop and go back to the door, listening for a moment and getting complete silence. That is actually kind of terrifying because now you don't know where she is. There's a noise _directly above you_ , which makes you jump. So she's upstairs now, that should make this easier.

You slowly crack the door open, giving yourself a mental high-five for fleeing to a room with a door that doesn't creak. You open it just enough to let you shimmy out, closing it softly behind you. It takes you a moment to remember which way you're supposed to go, but once everything comes back, you're able to traverse the distance quickly and quietly. 

It takes a few minutes, a few, agonizingly long minutes, but you eventually reach your front door. You stop for a moment to compose yourself, knowing that this door creaks, and very loudly. You set your hand on the knob and turn, opening it slowly at first, but once the creaking starts, you swing it open and make a mad dash for the bridge that serves as a connection from your hive to Evette's. You're only on the bridge for a second before you remember that it's a bad idea to run across it, since it's very long, made out of wood and rope, and not very stable. It's strong, not stable.

You calmly make your way across the bridge, continuing your mad dash until you reach Evette's hive. You don't even have time to knock before the door is open and she's pulling you inside. She pulls you off of your feet, so you land face-first into her hive. 

"Graceful," A voice behind you purrs. You turn just enough to glare at her before sitting up and giving her an actual glare.

"That was your fault and you know it." You growl. She just smirks at you and walks away, and you take the chance to roll your eyes. If you had where she could see you, she more than likely would have smacked you with something. You stand, and the first thing you notice if this _monster_ of a troll standing across the room from you. It takes you a moment to realize that he must be the guy that was dropped here. He's wearing some broken shades (???) but you can tell he's looking you over. 

You're both silent for a while before Evette comes back in the room. "Oh my god, stop being awkward. Both of you, now. It's suffocating." She throws her arms out and makes a face at the both of you. You just kind of glance around (awkwardly), while the other guy... is he sweating? Holy shit, sweat should not be that visible. Evette notices as well and make another face. "No." She starts, beginning to shoo him out of her hive. "Not again. Stop it. Get out." On their trip to the door, you swear he starts sweating _more_ , which causes you to make a face as well. Once he's outside, she comes back in, leaving the door open. She points to him once you look over at her. "That is Equius. He is officially banned from my hive." She states, then leaves the room again.

You glance out the door. "So.. why are you sweating so much? It's kind of gross." You move so you can see him better through the doorway. He mumbles something that you can't quite make out, but you manage to get 'order' and 'lowblood'. So he's sweating because he's a lowblood receiving orders? Doesn't seems like a very good reason to sweat that much, in your opinion.

Evette storms back into the room, shoving you out of the way so she can glare at Equius properly. "I told you not to touch anymore of my computers!" She shouts, making you wonder what happened to them. "Good luck talking to your friends _now!_ " And with that, she stomps back into the other room, leaving you confused and Equius sweating some more.

She pops into the room again to tell you to stop being weird and sit down somewhere. She also asks to borrow your husktop for a little while, so you hand it over to her and she leaves again. You find a seat and relax a little, free from the threat of Vriska, at least until she realizes you're gone and comes looking for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> equius managed to break her last computer during vester's trip to her hive wow that was fast  
> then we all begin to wonder why she didn't kick him out after the first time he did that except i'm more likely than not the only one that actually cares
> 
> ...(oops vriska never actually appeared ha ahaha.. ha.)
> 
> Pale Kalvin/Tobias  
> Pale Sophie/Fisher  
> Pale Newton/Estele
> 
> nothin new sigh
> 
> also fuck it i'm putting relationships for the canon trolls in the thing and keeping the opposite relationships down here
> 
> does anyone even read this


	6. Evette/Equius Zahhak (with some Serket on the side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter from evette's pov
> 
> haha how equius idk that's why he says one word :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goD it's really cool that people actually read this and like it! i get a stupid smile whenever i read your comments you're all really really great okay i love you all thank you so much wow uvu

CT: D--> Locked in a room  
AG: Yes.  
CT: D--> Are you serious  
AG: Dead serious.  
AG: In fact, I might actually be dead AND serious if she keeps on.

You have decided that you are going to hit that boy _so hard_ next time you see him. You're confident he could take this stranger in a fight, he has to fight regularly to feed that lusus of his, but he's a wimp. If he could just stop being a wuss and start using those stupid dice of his. You're willing to bet so much stuff that he's already thought about asking Nitram to beat up that girl for him. You make a metal note to ask Kaliara if he ever mentioned it. If he did, ha, you win.

You pause for a moment, elbow on your desk and your head in your hand. You're not willing to leave Equius alone in or near your hive while you go help Vester deal with shit, and you really don't want to take him with you. Considering everything he's already broken, he'd probably fall through the moment he step foot on the bridge. _Wait._

You completely forgot about the bridge. Instead of you going over there, perhaps you could talk him into making a mad dash for your hive. If Equius is right, and he does in fact know the girl threatening Vester's life, maybe he could talk her out of killing your friend if she happens to follow him. You really hope she doesn't follow him, you have had enough of guests today. And you're about to invite Vester over, this should be fun.

CT: D--> Do you think you could get outside  
AG: What?  
AG: Why would I want to go outside?  
AG: Or leave this room?

You probably should have known he would react like that. He is actually dead set on living in the room for the rest of his life. Equius walks up beside you and you defensively minimize everything on your screen. It's not that you had anything _bad_ open, you just really dislike having people watch what you're doing over your shoulder. Or more like over your head, this guy is ridiculously tall. You don't even look over your shoulder, you can see his shadow looming over you and your computer, as well as his reflection in the screen. You sigh quietly. "What's your Serket's name?" You ask, still looking at your screen.

"Vriska," He answers simply. You sit silently, staring at your screen, until he takes the hint and walks away. You let out the air you didn't realize you were holding, then open Trollian. You really aren't used to having guests, it's kind of stressing you out.

CT: D--> We built that bridge for a reason  
CT: D--> If you can get outside and over the bridge I'll hide you in my hive  
CT: D--> The sweaty guy can deal with your girl  
CT: D--> He says her name is Vriska

Evette and Equius, Vester and Vriska... This makes you wonder if all of these strange trolls that share you and your friends' last names have the same letter beginning their first name as well. Another thing you need to talk to Kaliara about, or maybe Teagan, but neither of them are online right now and you're kind of busy. 

AG: Well, at least I know the name of my killer now.  
CT: D--> Stop that and get over here

You have never been more done with him then you are right now. Seriously, wow.

You get up from your chair and stretch. You're pretty positive that he's going to take his sweet time getting over here. You're not sure where he is in his hive, so you aren't quite sure if he'll have to work his way around the girl. With any luck, she's upstairs and he's downstairs, that will surely make things easier on him. 

If he takes too long, you're locking him out.

While thinking, you've managed to walk in a circle around the room. When you stop, you're right in from of your computer once again. Instead of sitting down, you lean over the chair to check for any new messages.

AG: Okay, so.  
AG: I think I'm gonna do it.  
CT: D--> Hurry along now  
AG: ::::T

Knowing next time you see him, if you see him again, it'll be in person, you log out of Trollian. When you turn around to head out of the room, Equius is standing in the doorway. You make your way through the small space between him and the doorframe, throwing a quick warning not to break anything over your shoulder as you make your way past. You're on autopilot while walking through your hive, staring ahead while heading towards your front door. 

You open the door and lean against the frame, looking over the bridge. He isn't outside yet, you'd be surprised if he's out of the room yet. It's still pretty dark out, luckily, so he has plenty of time. You didn't realize that your gaze had wondered, staring into the sky, until there's a very loud, strange creaking noise coming from the direction of Vester's hive. You look over again and, sure enough, he's out and working his way across the bridge. (Either he got from his door to the bridge _really fast_ , or you took your time looking from the sky to him, you're not quite sure. Damn your tendency to space out.)

He takes his sweet time walking across the bridge. You start to get bored and toss the idea of locking him out around a little bit more. A disturbingly _broken_ sound comes from the back of your hive, and you step inside to see what he broke, closing the door behind you. Just as you do, you remember why you had it open and turn to open it again. Vester is there as soon as you do, so you grab his arm and yank him inside. You decide to leave the door open just in case Vriska wants to pop in for a visit.

You turn around, barely suppressing the urge to laugh at Vester, lying face-first on your floor. "Graceful," You purr. He gives you a weak glare, unable to do much from the angle. He realizes this quickly and sits up to glare at you properly. 

"That was your fault and you know it." He growls. You toss him a smirk and walk away. You don't even have to look back to know he's rolling his eyes at you. You really should turn around and smack him or something, but you just remembered that something broke while you were waiting. You pass Equius as you head back, and now you _know_ something is broken. You get the strong urge to break a blueblood as soon as your eyes find your computer. The mouse and keyboard are crushed. That won't be too hard to replace. You're actually more annoyed that he ignored your warning, rather than him breaking your computer. Another computer, that is.

You fume silently, not wanting to let them see you in a bad mood. You're trying to be a good host here and sweaty is making it very hard. You go back to the room where Vester and Equius are waiting. You're hit by a block of awkward when you enter the room and resist the urge to gag sarcastically. Instead, you throw your arms out and make a face at them. "Oh my god, stop being awkward. Both of you, now. It's suffocating."

Vester looks away, awkwardly, as expected. When your eyes find Equius, you're suddenly very glad you left the front door open. "No." You begin, walking towards him while making shooing motions."Not again. Stop it. Get out." You're quite sure he starts sweating more as the two of you travel to the door, which you're not sure is even possible. Once he's outside, you go back inside, still leaving the door open, and turn to face Vester. Once he's looking at you, you point at Equius. "That is Equius." You state. "He is officially banned from my hive." You don't wait for a response from either of them, leaving the room instead.

You mess around with your newly broken computer a bit, not really paying attention to what you're doing. You're kind of listening to he mumbles coming from the other room, but not enough to make out any words. You sign and float out of your little trance, actually looking your computer over. You push a few buttons and wiggle what's left of the mouse, but nothing happens. _Oh hell no._.

You stomp back into the other room, head straight for the front door. You roughly shove Vester out of your way so you can give Equius you best glare. "I told you not to touch anymore of my computers!" You barely register Vester's presence at your side, but you can only assume he's confused since he has no idea what happened. "Good luck talking to your friends _now_!" And with that, you leave.

You pop into the room again to tell Vester to stop being weird and sit down somewhere. You also ask to borrow his husktop for a little while, so he hands it over to you and you leave. You hope he actually tries to relax some, instead of stressing over what Vriska's doing and what she might do to him. (You're pretty sure his lusus tried to each her, judging by the scream you heard earlier.) A certain someone gets online the moment you do, and you nearly smile. You're certainly in the mood to bother someone right now.

coquetTenacity [ **CT** ] began trolling adeptCanine [ **AC** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vriska will exist eventually i promise
> 
> Pale Kalvin/Tobias  
> Pale Sophie/Fisher  
> Pale Newton/Estele
> 
> haha good luck figuring evette and newton out wow they're losers
> 
> it's only a matter of time before evette insults the hemospectrum and equius is defending it and realizes he's defending a backwards hemospectrum that he's at the bottom of


End file.
